


The Hole Story

by knightmareframe



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightmareframe/pseuds/knightmareframe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby reacts poorly to a Ruby sized problem in the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hole Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on this site/ever, so feedback would be widely appreciated. I know it's short, but there will be other chapters (Maybe).
> 
> P.S. I have no actual clue on the conversion rate of USD to Lien, but I assume Its something close to Yen, that's why the numbers are so high.

“Really, Ruby? I get your trying to hide it, but come on, at least try.” “I know i just...” She stood there, staring at a hole in the wall. Ruby had tried covering with one of their bookshelves, but five inches of it sticking out the top could be seen from most areas of the room. “I still don’t understand how this happened.”

“ I told you, I’ll get to that later. We just need to figure out how to fix this.”

“ I still think you should just tell them.”

“No way, I can get someone out here to fix it next week, so until then we just have to keep it secret. you will keep it secret, right.”

“Yes… wait, why not just put something on top of the bookshelf to cover it?” Weiss said, still inquisitively staring at the scene. Ruby jumped off the bed she had previously been sitting on, her voice trailing off while she began to pile books on top of the bookshelf, “I know, we can just…”.  She looked at Weiss, and saw the white haired girl placing her hand to her chin. Ruby stepped back and said “You can still kinda see it though.”

“And the arms stick out.”

“That too.”

“Well, I’m at a-” The door then opened, cutting Weiss off mid-sentence “Hey guys, have you seen Blake… around… Somethin’ goin’ on? There’s a hole in the wall, and you two are blushing like idiots.” Sun said as he assessed the situation. “Well… there was a… and you see… you know… I um...” Ruby stammered out as Weiss said, “That just about is the situation, and as you can clearly see, Blake isn’t here at the moment.” Weiss approached Sun as she said,. “Maybe you should check the library, or the roof, I bet she’s up there. If you would please leave now.” Weiss started to close the door as he said “Well, I was going to offer my help, but I see I’m not wanted, so…” Ruby yelled, “Wait! you have an idea?” He stepped inside and chuckled as he closed the door. “All you have to do is put a couple posters over the bits poking out of the side,”

“Those are arms.”

“Arms, right, just cover those up.” “I thought of that, but that would look really suspicious.” Weiss said, approaching the wall again, “A whole lot better than two arm shaped holes.” Ruby the started to giggle as she said, “You’re right, it would be a _hole_ lot better.” Sun let out a hefty sigh as Weiss groaned and said “You really should spend a little less time with your sister.” Ruby, still giggling, went over to the closet and grabbed an armful of rolled up posters. She unfurled a few of the pieces of paper. The first one had a six membered boy band, “The Chieve” on it, the second was a woman standing at the base of a red leafed tree looking over a cliff to the ocean, and the third was a professional drawing of Zwei. Without a moment of hesitation, Sun points to the first one and says “Man, I Love those guys! Put that one up!”

“Alright, We’ll do that one, and Zwei.” Ruby said, without missing a beat. Weiss stared at the drawing of Zwei and inquired, “Ruby, how much did you pay for this?” Sun grabbed the posters and began to put them on the wall as Ruby answered with “Not too much… about 600,000 Lien…”

“What! You could have easily gotten a similar quality for 200,000 Lien, if not less. I could have pulled a few favors and gotten you a picture for free.”

“But this guy could barely afford to keep up shop, you've got to support lower income workers! He has like, zero customers. Other than me, of course.”

"Wait, how many more of these are there?"

"Um... 42." she said, in a whisper.

They continued to bicker as Sun took a step back and processed their work. Weiss looked over and said “It’s pretty obvious we’re hiding something, but this will have to do.” Sun looked at the shelves through his fingers and said “I think it looks pretty good, how did this even happen?” They both turned their backs to the door. “She hasn't even told me, I just happened to stumble into the room. How did it happen Ruby?” 

“Well… I… um… how did what happen?” she muttered. Sun, now getting impatient, said “What have we been covering up for the past,” he looks at his watchless wrist, “five-ish minutes?” Ruby slid her pointer finger across her neck as Weiss turned around. She tapped Sun the shoulder, and he turned to look at her. Seeing her gaze was locked in the direction of the door, he looked in the same direction. Standing there was a noticeably angry Yang, and a inquisitive looking Blake. Yang questioned “What happened Ruby, I’m sure we all want to know.”


End file.
